mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Henry, The Evil Mailman
'' '"Your power is most certainly irrelevant and hopeless, you're MINE NOW!" Henry talking to Sherm in the C...something, *whistle* *whistle*. '''Henry, The Evil Mailman is a ghost/spirit of a once-lived mailman. He haunts creature's dreams, most preferably owners of homes where he once delivered mail, and ruins them by changing dreams, into nightmares. Though if he fails at keeping your mind captive, he is difficult fighter to defeat, so it's not recommended to be fighting him. Henry is the Main Antagonist in Sherm's Warped Journey. Story Henry used to be a boring, quiet mailman. He barely said anything while he was on his mail delivering duties, he just walked from house to house to properties of such, whistling on his way. He regularly delivered mail to Sherm's residence. After a hard day's work, he'd sleep in his mail truck, until the next day... One, cold bitter winter day, he delivered his regular shift of mail, watching for inzurgs, though his awareness was not in the greatest state, so he tripped on a inzurg, sleeping peacefully beside a mailbox. The inzurg was provoked, and chased poor Henry off the road, Henry eventually ran to Sherm's slippery road, and Henry slipped, screaming for only 1 second till he smashed his head against the cold, icy ground. Worst about this was Sherm didn't know Henry died. Henry's body was covered in snow and frost., and nobody knew he was dead, and everybody started to wonder why their mail wasn't in their mailboxes. So people started the process of finding him, and strangely, nobody checked Sherm's residence. One day, his soul crept out of his body, raising to another dimension, he never seen anything like it, and he was approached by a tall, lanky figure in a robe. He was scared, but the figure said not to be afraid, for he was here to "help him". He accepted this figure, and asked what this figure wanted of him. The figure responded in a harsh, yet calm tone saying that he needed Henry to do something for him, something evil, menacing, and bitter, to take people's dreams, and ruin them, with temporary death. Henry didn't like the idea, and said that he refused. Unfortunately for Henry, this figure grabbed him, and stabbed him with it's long finger, he screamed in pain, and started to hate this figure. The figure smirked, and put a curse on Henry's soul, and this started Henry's...evil... Henry's ghost (for he was cursed with permenent corrupted evil) had a mission: to torment everything moving on Mascotia (using nightmares of course) so he could stretch the Abyss to destroy all of Mascotia and torment all of everyone's souls for eternity! He tormented everyone, and sometimes even killed them, and no one knows who he is...yet... Fear of Henry. Since Henry is able to take captive minds to his will, and is a deadly being to fight, most Mascotians fear him as a ghost in which they call him the "Dedecorium", Garfkeges woshiped the 'Dedecorium' as a god, even though it is actually Henry, whom no one know's is dead, yet. Theme Assigned Elements Element Dark2.png|Dark Element Mind.png|Mind Element Temporal.png|Temporal Most Effective Abilities (Updated frequently) Sgravonborn: Unknown meaning, a very, very effective abilty. All his assigned elements used at once. He uses Dark power to consume his enemies, and uses Mind powers to make torment in his victims mind, and his Temporal abilties to to slow time to make his victims suffer longer - all at once! (He is the only thing who has this ability) Chrono Reverse: Temporal Power, it is used by Henry to stop his foes, and putting them back in time (Like 10 seconds) though this power is useful. Mind Force: Mind Power, this power is in some cases mostly used by Henry for offensive reasons. He holds his opponent's mind captive, then can take control of it's body. Usually he just makes the creature hurt itself, though he has other occasions. Chrono Freeze: 'Temporal Power, this is Bynth's ability, though Henry adopted it as his own also for unknown reasons. Same as Bynth, he can slow down time in a certain area. '''You...GOT...MAIL: '''Dark Power, he uses mail envelopes and corrupts them with darkness and poison and throws them at his enemies. Inspired by Gambit's power from the ''X-Men. '''Stealth Craze: Dark Power, Henry teleports very quickly around his foe. I'nsane Deterioration:' Mind Power, only works on certain foes, most often on the weak minded. Literally disintegrates the victims cranium when their asleep, and ultimately, kills them. Category:Main Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Ghost Category:Supernatural Category:Male Category:Shocktoad Category:Deceased